Tokyo ghoullevihan ver
by neri09
Summary: Levi del distrito 15 en Japón , tiene 21 años y va a la universidad junto con Isabel (una chica pelirroja, bastante imperactiva) y Farlan (alguien prudente y tranquilo); esos días pacíficos ojalá nunca terminarán, pero este mundo…no conoce la piedad.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo ghoul_levihan ver~Capitulo 1: Distrito 15**

_Introducción:_

_Levi del distrito 15 en Japón , tiene 21 años y va a la universidad junto con Isabel (una chica pelirroja, bastante imperactiva) y Farlan (alguien prudente y tranquilo); esos días pacíficos ojalá nunca terminarán, pero este mundo…no conoce la piedad._

**~Capítulo 1: Distrito 15~**

Se considera que los humanos están en el tope de la cadena alimenticia…

Pero hay seres que los cazan como fuente de alimento…

Estos monstruos que comen la carne de los cadáveres…

Aquellos que son llamados…ghouls.

La alarma sonó poco después de que mis oídos despertaran, empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta que pude ver lo que era mi habitación. Pegue un suspiro, y decidí levantarme; tenía que llegar a tiempo con Farlan e Isabel, supongo que al menos alguno de ellos no quería llegar tarde a la universidad.

Me puse una camisa blanca y unos jeans, y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar algo antes de salir.

Maldición, ya se me hacía tarde, tenía que salir a prisa, lo que queria evitar. Tomé las llaves de mi departamento y cerré con fuerza.

-Ah, ahí viene -mascullo Isabel, quien se encontraba a media calle de mí.

-¡Levi, apresurate! -gritó, y con su mano me hiso una seña para que me acercará.

-Tuviste problemas para levantarte? -se dirigió Farlan hacía mí, con un gesto.

-Vámonos-no le contesté y tomamos rumbo hacía la universidad.

-Uh, no quería dejarlos esperar por mí, así que no comí nada, ahora estoy hambrienta-recitó Isabel mientras que con una mano se tocaba el estómago vacío.

-Eso te pasa por no levantarte temprano-le regaño Farlan.

-Pero que hago? ¡por más que ponga el despertador, o duerma temprano se me hace tarde para llegar con ustedes y ya no puedo comer nada en las mañanas! -exclamó la pelirroja.

Algo tan ordinario como esto, hace que me sienta tranquilo, ojala estos días pacíficos durarán mas tiempo…

-Tsk-maldición, una chica estúpida se tropezó conmigo, al parecer de preparatoria, no atendía a su alrededor, y agachaba la cabeza mientras se mordia su pulgar; asqueroso. No pidió ni una disculpa, y siguió su camino contrario al de nosotros.

-Las chicas de ahora usan lindas faldas, no crees Levi? -dijo Farlan en un tono burlón.

-Me parece mas bien que son unas idiotas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Levi, ni siquiera se disculpó por haberlo golpeado, pero, me sorprendió que no dijeras nada Levi, qué pasó?

-Me pareció que llegaremos tarde si seguimos hablando. Mas tardé llegamos a la universidad.

Pero tiene razón Isabel (para variar) Por qué no le dije nada a la castaña? , tal vez lo que necesitan las chicas de preparatoria son unas lecciones de modales, a golpes, tal vez. Aunque pensando en que tenía una expresión preocupada, me dio la sensación de que ya tenía demasiados problemas…

-Mmmh, ¡por fin podemos comer algo! -exclamó Isabel mientras sostenía su almuerzo apenas servido de la cafetería. Yo sólo pedí un café y Farlan compró unos sándwiches. El tiempo en la universidad pasó más rápido de lo que suponía, pero aún así ya estaba cansado.

-Bueno, aquí nos despedimos Levi.

-Si…nos vemos Farlan.

-¡Adiós Levi! , nos vemos mañana, pero esta vez llega más rápido, de acuerdo? -se burló Isabel.

-Lo intentaré mocosa.

-Jaja, nos vemos. Y ambos fueron a sus casas correspondientes. Me fui hacía mi departamento, y me tumbe en la cama.

Desperté; oí la televisión de la cocina, se me había olvidado que la encendí esta mañana cuando preparaba mi almuerzo, que descuido. Me levanté de la cama y fui a la cocina, cuando me acerque a la pantalla de mi televisor me di cuenta de que estaban las noticias;

-Ghouls...-dijo el reportero cuando intente apagarlo, pronto tome el control y le subí un poco al volumen.

-Los investigadores CCG no han confirmado nada aún, pero a todos del distrito 15 tomen las medidas de precaución básicos, ya que se cree que algunos ghouls han empezado a tomar la zona; y en otras noticias…-Apague la tele. Ghouls en el distrito donde vivo; no puedo creerlo, bien sabía de su existencia, aun así ignoraba que estuvieran tan cerca de mí. No me preocupo de Isabel o Farlan, pues ellos no viven en el distrito 15; sin embargo para ir a la universidad, tienen que pasar por acá. Maldición, no debería preocuparme… Me recosté en la cama e intente quedarme dormido…

**~Fin del capítulo~**

Fanfic hecho por neri09


	2. Tokyo ghoullevihan verCapitulo 2: Loc

Tokyo ghoul_levihan ver~Capitulo 2: "Loco"

Sonó mi celular, era una llamada de Farlan, no quería contestar, pero si me hablaba era por algo importante

-Bueno?

-Bueno? Levi? Ah lo sentimos pero ya es demasiado tarde para esperarte, Isabel y yo nos adelantaremos, está bien?

-Supongo, estaré ahí para la segunda hora, nos vemos.

-Si, nos vemos Levi…

Colgue, vi la hora en mi celular; si, ya era tarde. Me levante y prepare el baño, ya arreglado fui a la cocina y prendi el televisor en las noticias…nada…ni un solo canal mencionaba a los ghouls. Supongo que los de la CCG los callaron para que la gente piense que ellos lo tienen todo bajo control. Cerré la puerta de mi departamento y salí tranquilo hacia la universidad. En el camino vi a la chica de preparatoria, solo pude ver como desaparecía al doblar la esquina de la calle donde me encontraba.

-Levi! -me saludo Isabel en cuanto llegue- lo sentimos, pero la única clase que realmente es interesante es la primera!, lo siento, no volverá a suceder, aunque me pierda las clases te esperaré!; auch! -le acababa de pellizcar Farlan.

-Ignorala, solo quiere faltar a las clases, pero necesito saber Levi, porque no llegaste?

-Hablemos en la cafetería, ahora solo quiero escuchar lo que quedan de las clases- y ninguno de los 3 nos dirigimos la palabra hasta llegar a la cafetería.

\- Y bien? Vas ha hablar? -musito Farlan agarrando una silla.

-Los ghouls están en el distrito 15- susurre, pero era obvio que me escucharon, a Isabel se le cayó un pedazo de comida y Farlan se me quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

-P-pero es imposible, no comentaron nada en las noticias! -dijo Isabel sin prestarle atención al trozo de comida que estaba en su blusa.- Los de la CCG deben de estar haciendo algo, no?-continuo Isabel- S-seguramente ya los habrá eliminado…-

-Tal vez, pero aun así Levi, ten cuidado-me susurro Farlan.

Estaba preocupado, confiaba en Farlan e Isabel; confío en ellos, pero, nadie sabia si les pasaría algo a ellos o a mí.

Se terminaron las clases, ya salimos bastante tarde, no quería que ellos me acompañaran al distrito 15, pero insistieron y seguimos el camino acostumbrado-sera mejor que ya se vayan-les dije.

-Levi…-trago en seco Isabel- que haríamos si te ocurriera algo?

-Isabel…-estuve apuntó de decirle que no me pasaría nada, cuando un hilo de sangre bajaba de su frente.

-I-Isabel…tu frente…-Farlan y yo estábamos perplejos. Isabel se llevo la mano a la frente y unas manchas de sangre aparecieron sobre sus dedos -Le-Levi -me miro con ojos suplicantes y…grito Farlan, mientras el cuerpo de Isabel yacia en el suelo despedazado. Trague en seco y creo que estuve a punto de vomitar.

-Qué sucedió Levi?!, qué fue lo que paso?!-me gritaba Farlan.

-Y-yo no lo se…apenas pude decir cuando me di cuenta de que Farlan ya no estaba gritando, lo mire, estaba totalmente callado, vi que su mano estaba intentando llegar a su cabeza; era su forma de despedirse, y le paso lo mismo que a Isabel, la mitad de su cuerpo salió volando y solo su mano cayó junto a mi pie. No podía moverme, no podía gritar, ya ni siquiera podía respirar, escuchaba a mi corazón agitarse cada vez mas y mas rápido, el dolor en mi cuerpo se quedo hasta que escuche a alguien…

-Si dejamos solo a uno sera mas divertido, no te parece?

-Jeje~al parecer…

Dos sombras pasaron delante de mi, traían cada quien una máscara, y una maleta deportiva, una sombra era mas alta que la otra.

-La muchacha se ve deliciosa -dijo uno de ellos y estuvo apuntó de arrancarle el brazo al cadáver de Isabel, yo definitivamente iba a vomitar, pero una tercer sombra apareció y con solo una patada le dio en el estómago a la sombra que sostenía el brazo.

-qué demonios?! -grito el otro- quien eres?!- la tercer sombra se dirijo hacia el y como hizo con el primero, derroto a este de una sola patada.

oeste no es su distrito, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso; chico perro, chico lobo. -Ambos levantaron la vista y pude darme cuenta de que el mas grande tenia una máscara de un lobo el otro de un perro.- si los aceptamos en este distrito no fue para que salieran en las noticias, o para que las palomas estén rondando, y solo porque ustedes no pueden dejar de matar personas asquerosamente- continuo la tercer sombra y distinguí que la voz era de una mujer, y al igual que los otros 2 tenia una máscara; la parte de los ojos eran círculos totalmente negros, tenia una peluca blanca que cubría perfectamente todo su cabello, y en la parte de la boca le salían dientes en forma de colmillos.

-Tu no eres tan diferente a nosotros "loco"-al parecer así es como se referían a la mujer-Tal vez eres mucho peor…

-cállate! - y de su espalda salió lo que era su kagune semejante a un tentaculo escamoso…

~fin del capitulo~

Fanfic hecho por neri09 n.n/


	3. Tokyo ghoullevihan verCapitulo 3: Flor

Tokyo ghoul_levihan ver~Capitulo 3: Flores

-Maldita seas…-dijo uno de los dos sujetos quien yacía en el suelo desangrándose por el estomago debido a que el kagune de aquel "loco" ghoul le atravesó todo el torso. El otro, ya era un cadáver, tenía perforaciones en las piernas, brazos y parte del pecho, "loco" ghoul le había hecho esas horribles lesiones en un parpadear. Después de acabar con esos dos, se volteo hacia mi y me hablo.

-Tu no debiste de ver eso -tomo un segundo para verme -¿sabes que significa que tendré que matarte no?

desconcertado me di media vuelta y salí corriendo, aunque era inútil, con su kagune me tomo del pie, intente seguir pero me levanto para azotarme contra una de las paredes de esa calle, me dejo inconsciente y con un horrible dolor de cabeza, aun así pude escuchar entre susurros que me decía: -lamento no haber llegado a tiempo-

¿A que se refería? después de eso ya no pude saber nada mas, mis ojos se cerraban y mis oídos ya no escuchaban nada, solo esperaba que no estuviera muerto…

-!Esta despertando! -dijo una voz bastante aguda.

-Trata de no despertarlo, después d esa experiencia me sorprende que se despertara tan rápido -menciono una voz que pareciera balbucear.

Me costo bastante poder abrir un solo ojo, veía todo borroso, intente abrir el otro pero fue mas difícil, poco después pude entre abrir los dos, y aun seguía borrosa mi visión, el cuerpo no me respondía, pero sabia una cosa; no estaba muerto…aún.

-¿Donde estoy? -una vez reseca y áspera salio de mi boca, intente moverme pero las dos personas que estaban ahí me detuvieron al momento.

-Todavía no puedes moverte; los golpes que resiviste todavía no se curan por completo.- esta era la voz del sujeto que escuche balbucear, ahora que lo podía ver un poco, me di cuenta de que era canoso y arrugado y a juzgar por su aspecto era el doctor.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? -me pregunto la voz chillona que pertenecía a una chica de cabello corto rubio. Asenté y me paso un vaso de agua con un popote, ella era la enfermera seguramente. Ya con la voz mas clara pude preguntar de nuevo.

-¿Donde estoy? - El anciano me miro con una cara triste tomo la silla que se encontraba a un lado mio y se sentó.

-Estas en el hospital, una muchacha te trajo aquí.

-¿Quien? -Respondí con sobresalto-

-Creía que lo sabias tu; bueno, ella de dijo que iba pasando por el lugar de donde te encontrabas, los otros cuatro estaban muertos cuando llego, e inmediatamente al ver que seguías vivo llamo a la ambulancia y a los investigadores de la CCG -tome unos segundos para pensar…los cuatro cadáveres; dos de esos eran de los ghouls que nos atacaron…y los otros dos eran Isabel y Farlan…maldición…pero ¿qué paso con "loco" ghoul? ¿se fue porque creyó que estaba muerto después de ese golpe?…no…pudo eliminarme igual que a los otros dos…entonces; ¿porque?

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?, ¿Qué paso con Isabel y Farlan?

-Estas en el cuarto dia, apenas ayer enterraron a tus amigos; supongo que son, si hoy te encuentras mejor, desde mañana podras irte, pero tendrás que seguir unas precauciones, solo por si acaso.

-¿Y…ellos?

-¿Te refieres a los ghouls?- me miro un tanto sorprendido- No te preocupes; la CCG ya se encargo de sus cadáveres.

Deseaba preguntar mas, pero en ese momento alguien entro a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos.

-Ah, lo siento, creí que no había nadie…

-Levi ¿verdad?, ella es la muchacha que te trajo aqui, ha vendio desde entonces a dejarte esas flores que tienes a un lado de tu cama -flores blancas ¿he?, puede que al final ella tenga bien gusto -ha estado al pendiente de tus lesiones…- noté que ella se sonrojo un poco, se toco la mejilla y volteo a ver a otro lado, el doctor se levanto de la silla, se acerco a mi hombro y me susurro -solo una cosa mas Levi, nadie sabe que paso con el ghoul que elimino a los otros dos y te ataco, ten cuidado -Si; ya lo sabia.

-Bien, vayámonos Petra.

-Si sucede algo pueden llamarme, estaré en los pasillos -nos sonrió.

Ambos se fueron, la muchacha que había llegado se sentó en la silla, se acomodo la falda del uniforme, mientras que en su mano derecha tenia unas flores blancas.

-Esas flores…-susurre.

-¿Eh? Ah, son para ti, las cambio todos los días, pero no creía que estuvieras despierto para hoy -dijo un poco feliz

-Entonces has venido por mi?

-Bueno, desde que paso el accidente no estuve tranquila, quería saber como te encontrabas.

-Supongo que gracias.

Se mordió sus labios y sonrió un poco.

-Tengo que irme, solo vine a dejarte las flores -dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Antes de irte ¿cual es tu nombre?

Me miro un poco sorprendida -Hanji, Hanji Zoe -me respondió con una sonrisa.

Era hermosa; Farlan me había dicho que usaba una linda falda, pero no solo era la falda; Hanji era linda, me había equivocado con las chicas que no tienen modales, Hanji vino y se preocupo por mi. Creo que me alegro no haberle dicho nada por golpearme esa mañana.

-¿Volverás mañana? -le pregunte cuando estaba en la puerta a punto de irse.

-Si -y volviendo a sonreír se despidió de mi…

Realmente quiero volver a verla.

~fin del capitulo~

fic hecho por neri09

ow noten mi falta de creatividad al escribir los títulos .u.


End file.
